Caroline Chang
Hello. I'm Hyerim. Appearance *Hair Color: Dark brown. Most people think it's black, but it's really dark brown. I don't really dye it anymore. *Eye Color: Brown. I have 20/20 vision, so no glasses. I'm cool with that. My eyes are okay, I guess. *Trademark: I don't know. But it's not my eyes or hair. I guess it's my body. My physical features are simple. I'm a typical Asian, with the dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin. I sometimes wear makeup to make my eyes stand out and skin look darker. idk. But point is, I'm plain but not ugly. My style is actually pretty girly but pretty casual. At school I wear skirts, dresses, blouses, and sweaters but at home I usually take that off and put on simple clothes like sweats and a T-shirt. But I also like jeans. They're comfortable. Family Ju Hee Chang My mom. She thinks I'm adorable. She was really happy to find out she was having twins. I don't know why. Who wants that many kids? loljk For some reason she thinks I'm 5, but she's nice and helps me a lot so I do love her. Kangin Chang My dad's pretty nice and talented, but he was always closer to Naeun and didn't make much time for me. But I've gotten over it and he's okay, but not for me. Fei Chang She's my sister. She really hates me. I guess deep down I love her, but she's really mean. Fei calls me ugly and rude daily, but I can live with her. She's good at algebra. Jungsu Chang He's my brother. Jungsu is meaner than Fei. He's always nagging about not having a job but he never even tried to go out and get one. I don't really like him. Naeun Chang Naeun is my twin sister and best friend. She's awesome. We've never really had a fight.. I'm kidding. What siblings don't fight? Yeah. Point is, she's my best and only friend. History I was born in Gwangju, South Korea and the rest isn't too interesting. I came here when I was a freshman and yeah. Friends and Other People I Know Jiyeon Hyong She is my best friend. I haven't seen her in ages though. Her father's job relocated to Texas, but I heard she was coming back in April. I really miss her. Aaron Geum He's nice, but idk if he gets my jokes. Krystal Park She seems weird. Personality I'm really sensitive. I don't take criticism well even though I'm really critical. I'm different and most of the time, I don't like people. But I do like having friends. I'm a fangirl, but just over GONE WITH THE WIND 7856;747375. Trivia *I'm straight. *My favorite Disney movies are Lady and the Tramp and Cinderella. * I'm a good person, in my opinion. *I like coffee, but Starbucks is overrated. *I listen to Miss A, Nine Muses, T-ara, Hello Venus, and Brown Eyed Girls. And SNSD, but just for Yoona and Yuri. *My favorite movies are Gobe with the Wind, Breakfast at Tiffany's, and Green Mansions *Vivien Leigh is queen around here, and Clark Gable is king. *My sister is younger than me, so I guess I'm the middle child. *I love to read. *One of my other role models besides Vivien is Bette Davis. *I love apples. *My favorite colors are pale pink, baby blue, pale green, and yellow *I adore Easter. *April and March are my favorite months. *Gone with the Wind is my heart and soul. Same for Green Mansions. And All About Eve. And so many others. *I like sandwiches but only when made a specific way. *Gangnam Style is freaking annoying, but I tolerate K-Pop otherwise. *I like gardening. *I ship so many things. *I love Thanksgiving food, like stuffing, turkey and mashed potatoes. Gallery SuzyPhone.gif tumblr_m8cfe4ZxM51rsskhm.gif tumblr_m8cf71WDRn1rsskhm.gif tumblr_mdygyguPMK1qgrfcso1_500.jpg tumblr_mc5f66wQM01qhcznwo1_250.gif tumblr_mc5f66wQM01qhcznwo2_250.gif tumblr_mc5f66wQM01qhcznwo4_250.gif tumblr_m6uwgbgfKm1rvzl4fo1_250.gif Suzyglasses.gif tumblr_m0hf0ehvUa1rqxszko11_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcjftvc2n91qefpsho1_500.gif tumblr_mdnep6k4PX1qfetaqo2_250.jpg tumblr_mdnep6k4PX1qfetaqo1_250.jpg tumblr_mdnep6k4PX1qfetaqo3_250.jpg tumblr_mdnep6k4PX1qfetaqo4_250.jpg Suzy Bae miss A Invincible Youth cute hat (5).gif tumblr_meefwcRzHI1rxxtpeo1_400.gif tumblr_mee7s8z2Th1qapn5eo1_500.gif tumblr_me9wv0fRbG1rz8zgho1_1280.png tumblr_me8w7bHHTb1rix2sto1_500.jpg tumblr_me4fsdnl6C1rg6jyjo1_500.gif tumblr_me45y5UT5V1rotsoao2_r4_400.jpg www.allkpop.jpg tumblr_me1t1eRxvY1rjztqeo1_250.png tumblr_me1t1eRxvY1rjztqeo2_250.png tumblr_mdz78qVFhL1rix2sto1_500.jpg tumblr_mdxt4lRKMj1rix2sto1_250.png Suzy Big cute GIF.gif Suzy BIG yes yes yes white dress GIF.gif Suzy miss A Strong Heart GIF (5).gif Suzy miss A Strong Heart GIF (2).gif Suzy miss A Strong Heart GIF (3).gif Suzy miss A Strong Heart GIF (4).gif Suzy miss A Strong Heart GIF (6).gif Suzy Bae miss A Invincible Youth cute hat (3).gif tumblr_meghnrFOup1rix2sto1_250.gif tumblr_meghnrFOup1rix2sto2_250.gif tumblr_meghnrFOup1rix2sto4_250.gif tumblr_meghnrFOup1rix2sto3_250.gif tumblr_meg7r1TLYn1rvilvbo1_500.jpg tumblr_meg2amWd4z1rg8a97o1_400.png tumblr_meg2amWd4z1rg8a97o2_400.png tumblr_meeii1jzc11rix2sto4_r2_250.png tumblr_meh1woGutM1qefpsho1_250.gif tumblr_meh1woGutM1qefpsho2_250.gif tumblr_meh1woGutM1qefpsho3_250.gif tumblr_meh1woGutM1qefpsho4_250.gif tumblr_medulr3y741r0s05ao1_250.gif tumblr_medulr3y741r0s05ao6_250.gif tumblr_medulr3y741r0s05ao4_250.gif tumblr_medulr3y741r0s05ao2_250.gif tumblr_medulr3y741r0s05ao3_250.gif tumblr_medulr3y741r0s05ao5_250.gif tumblr_mec89zNKFs1qefpsho1_250.gif tumblr_mec89zNKFs1qefpsho2_250.gif tumblr_mecwwsggGw1rm9z6oo2_250.gif tumblr_me9rh8aRA61qkujz4o1_500.jpg tumblr_me8ly1d0PL1qkujz4o1_500.jpg tumblr_me5vftc1Ti1qefpsho1_500.gif tumblr_me6u9utnH61qefpsho1_500.gif tumblr_me5uqhFOc61qefpsho1_500.gif tumblr_me457zjnWD1rjpo17o1_500.gif tumblr_mdzgzgfypo1qkujz4o1_500.jpg Tumblr_mdr5cvq4dN1qefpsho1_250.gif Tumblr_mdr5cvq4dN1qefpsho2_250.gif Tumblr_mdr5cvq4dN1qefpsho3_250.gif Tumblr_mdr5cvq4dN1qefpsho4_250.gif Tumblr_mdr5cvq4dN1qefpsho5_250.gif Tumblr_mdr5cvq4dN1qefpsho6_250.gif Tumblr_mdr5cvq4dN1qefpsho7_250.gif Tumblr_mdr5cvq4dN1qefpsho8_250.gif Tumblr_mdp41cH4pw1rqzvuf.gif Tumblr_m5pwglRJTV1rycqyko1_500.gif Tumblr_m5ju3dygEr1qefpsho2_r1_250.gif tumblr_melz5xl0Pd1qefpsho1_250.gif tumblr_melz5xl0Pd1qefpsho7_r1_250.gif tumblr_melz5xl0Pd1qefpsho8_r1_250.gif tumblr_melz5xl0Pd1qefpsho2_250.gif tumblr_melz5xl0Pd1qefpsho3_250.gif tumblr_melz5xl0Pd1qefpsho9_r1_250.gif tumblr_melz5xl0Pd1qefpsho10_r1_250.gif tumblr_melz5xl0Pd1qefpsho4_250.gif tumblr_me055etXe21qk66epo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_md47ofGhSC1qjh47lo1_250.png tumblr_md47ofGhSC1qjh47lo3_250.png tumblr_md47ofGhSC1qjh47lo2_250.png tumblr_md47ofGhSC1qjh47lo4_250.png tumblr_mef6a9E6GZ1r8iaaao1_250.gif tumblr_mef6a9E6GZ1r8iaaao2_250.gif tumblr_mef6a9E6GZ1r8iaaao3_250.gif tumblr_mef6a9E6GZ1r8iaaao4_250.gif tumblr_mef6a9E6GZ1r8iaaao5_250.gif tumblr_mef6a9E6GZ1r8iaaao6_250.gif tumblr_mcyrtapOtx1rjztqeo4_250.jpg tumblr_mcyrtapOtx1rjztqeo1_250.jpg tumblr_mcyrtapOtx1rjztqeo2_250.jpg tumblr_mcyrtapOtx1rjztqeo3_250.jpg tumblr_me09v7yycX1r9a8ozo1_500.gif tumblr_mcxhcknqtN1qdcel5o1_250.gif tumblr_mcxhcknqtN1qdcel5o2_250.gif tumblr_mcxhcknqtN1qdcel5o3_250.gif tumblr_mdl1xgilAh1qelj0eo1_500.png tumblr_me6ft0scFm1qd67a3o1_250.gif tumblr_me6ft0scFm1qd67a3o2_250.gif tumblr_me6ft0scFm1qd67a3o3_250.gif tumblr_me6ft0scFm1qd67a3o4_250.gif tumblr_mdc2sxruil1qgv5d0o1_500.jpg tumblr_md0lg2uGjw1r38u15o1_500.gif tumblr_meoo89J5Yc1rw5bp5.gif tumblr_mhex3vAAEa1qefpsho1_250.gif tumblr_mhex3vAAEa1qefpsho3_250.gif tumblr_mhex3vAAEa1qefpsho4_250.gif tumblr_mhex3vAAEa1qefpsho5_250.gif tumblr_mhex3vAAEa1qefpsho6_250.gif tumblr_mhex3vAAEa1qefpsho8_250.gif tumblr_mhex3vAAEa1qefpsho7_250.gif Hyerim1.gif Hyerim2.gif Hyerim3.gif Hyeim5.gif Hyerim6.png tumblr_mf0qovBCvp1rpisz8o1_500.png tumblr_mhkcxvNQdh1r9a8ozo1_500_large.gif tumblr_mhgfknasE01rbnv79o1_500_large.png tumblr_mhf2mgRXg31rv4o9uo1_r4_500_large.png tumblr_mhg65yOrZK1ruedy1o2_500_large.png tumblr_mhexlbWXEO1rcdzxto1_500_large.png tumblr_mfp5lkKNCy1qctk9uo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_mfkpwlXghI1qefpsho1_500_large.jpg tumblr_metvlxF2LJ1qcg5o0o1_500_large.png tumblr_mecdzfz0Wf1rwgmfko1_500_large.png tumblr_mdxhxtIjVG1rwgmfko1_500_large.png tumblr_mhy19pZbgY1rxgajoo3_250.gif tumblr_mhy19pZbgY1rxgajoo4_250.gif tumblr_mhy19pZbgY1rxgajoo1_250.gif tumblr_mhy19pZbgY1rxgajoo2_250.gif tumblr_mc3fl88mhE1rcdzxto4_500.png SuuuuuuuuzyHeart.png tumblr_maslcidZxj1rb104ko1_500.png Category:Hyerim Chang Category:Females Category:1997 Births Category:Characters Category:Content